nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Diablo SV
The Lamborghini Diablo SV was featured in Spot The Devs 6 on April 5th 2012, and it was released after the event for SpeedBoost. It is the third classic Lamborghini to be released in World. History The Lamborghini Diablo SV was introduced at the 1995 Genova Motor Show in Switzerland as is part of the Diablo series which was produced between 1990-2001. One of the most notable changes during it's release was the increase of horsepower from 493 to 510. Performance With its savage V12 exhaust note and the SuperVeloce ''name, the Diablo SV rolls in as one of the most powerful cars in its class. In real life, it was the first Lamborghini to reach speeds in excess of 320 km/h. In this game, however, it suffers from the serious issue of being underpowered in its stock form. But don't let the in-game version of this classic supercar fool you. It is a blazingly fast, powerful, and controllable car built for an extreme driving experience. In World, the Diablo SV is one of those cars that can do everything well. Despite being underpowered in terms of performance specs, the Diablo SV still retains some of its real-life traits. It still has the respectable top speed that it is well-known for; in fact, it is the fastest classic Lamborghini in the game. It has very powerful acceleration and a strong, almost cosmic nitrous blast, which can give it a great Perfect Start. It has highly precise, responsive handling, while being a heavy car, thanks to its RMR drivetrain and powerful rear torque. These traits mean that the Diablo is hardly fazed by incoming traffic, as it can either make risky passes or simply ram them out of the way with minimal loss of speed. Because of its drivetrain, it tends to be tail-heavy, making for a rough landing. It performs surprisingly well in races. Unless opponents would spam NOS, the Diablo SV will remain ahead of the pack. In its stock form, it can even outrun a tuned BMW M3 Sport Evolution in highway tracks without the use of Nitrous. A heavily but properly tuned Diablo can compete with the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni and even the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. In police events, the Diablo SV is a monster. With its wide, angular body, heavy weight, and low profile, it can plow through roadblocks with ease, while resisting takedowns by police cruisers. In conclusion, the Lamborghini Diablo SV in World is nothing compared to itself in real life. But it is nonetheless a threat to most, if not all, cars in its class. It's a very good car, and there are only a handful of other cars in its class that can outrun it. : ''Top Speed: 262 km/h / Acceleration: 190 km/h + 36 with NOS / Handling Speed: 202 km/h Editions *Yellow Car Stats Bodykits *1,200 SB - Tensor nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-05-87.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-42-23.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-09-35.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-46-78.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-12-65.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-51-09.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-16-78.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-55-00.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-22-10.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-58-03-78.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-57-25-45.jpg nfsw 2012-06-27 15-58-07-39.jpg *1,200 SB - Incline *1,200 SB - Rex *1,200 SB - Optima *1,200 SB - Excel *1,200 SB - Supremo *48,000 IGC - Offroad *48,000 IGC - Transform Appearances Lamborghini Diablo SV appeared in 4 other Need for Speed titles before: NFS 3.jpg NFSHS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSTR.jpg Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:Class B